After All
by Frazka 12
Summary: Merah... Indah sekali... Mengalir keluar mengitari tubuh mungil itu. Sensasi ini sungguh luar biasa! Membuatku menginginkan lebih! Aah.. Perdengarkan padaku jerit indahmu lagi! Tunjukan padaku rasa sakit itu! Tunjukan padaku lebih! Lebih! LEBIH!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama milik author gila! Mohon maaf nak Eren saya jadiin psycopath di ff ini. Buat bang Levi saya jadiin korban Eren dulu ya. Tak selamanya bang Levi selalu menang melawan Eren *author ditebas*

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas ff ini. Jika ada, itu hanya kepuasan tersendiri.

* * *

Disclaimer : 'Shingeki no Kyojin'nya Hajime Isayama sensei

Warning! Typo(s), AU, AH, OOC, tragedy-crime-angst, alur cepat dan berantakan serta mudah ditebak, bahasa kasar+melenceng dari KBBI &amp; EYD, T(?) ini cuma cari aman aja

* * *

**After All**

_'Merah... Indah sekali... Mengalir keluar mengitari tubuh mungil itu. Sensasi ini sungguh luar biasa! Membuatku menginginkan lebih! Aah.. Perdengarkan padaku jerit indahmu lagi! Tunjukan padaku rasa sakit itu! Tunjukan padaku lebih! Lebih! LEBIH!_

_Semuanya membuatku gila. Membuatku semakin ingin mempercantik hasil karyaku. Hasil karya agung yang hanya diselimuti warna merah. Hasil karyaku untuk 'kalian'._

* * *

**POV. NORMAL**

"Heh, bocah pendek seperti kau tak pantas menggurui kami!" umpat mulut kecil yang kini menatap benci sepasang obsidian.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek, gadis sialan? Apa kau tak belajar tata krama?" jawab seseorang yang disebut pendek itu dengan dingin.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Rivaille, si manusia cebol yang selalu merasa memiliki kekuasaan lebih!" aura hitam menguar dari tubuh si gadis.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, minta maaflah pada Rivaille senpai. Kau terlalu berlebihan." seorang pria blonde berusaha menenangkan si gadis yang kini diliputi kebencian.

"Dengarkan dia, gadis sialan! Alert lebih mengerti bagaimana seharusnya berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua ketimbang kau." ucap Rivaille sedikit menoleh kepada orang yang dimaksud, Armin Alert.

Gadis bernama Mikasa yang sedari tadi telah menumpuk amarahnya itu kini ditarik paksa oleh si blonde, menjauh dari sang senpai berwajah datar.

XXXX

"Ada apa denganmu, Mikasa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini?" tanya Eren Yeager, seorang pemuda yang merupakan saudara angkat Mikasa Ackerman. Orangtua Mikasa telah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, dan orangtua Eren-lah yang mengangkatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yeager. Begitu juga dengan Armin yang kehilangan orangtuanya karena kecelakaan tidak lama setelah kematian orangtua Mikasa. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Tiga sahabat yang kini telah menjadi satu keluarga dibawah naungan nama besar Yeager yang terpandang dan dihormati di seluruh distrik Maria.

"Mikasa bertengkar dengan Rivaille Senpai lagi." Armin menjawab. Ia duduk disamping Mikasa dan memandangnya dengan sudut mata sapphirenya.

"Kali ini apa lagi Mikasa?" tanya Eren mulai bingung dengan tingkah saudarinya. Tangan Mikasa mengepal hebat. Armin dan Eren menyadari itu.

"Senpai pendek itu, dia menghinaku!" suaranya tenang namun jelas menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat besar. Eren yang melihat Mikasa begitu dingin, lantas menoleh kepada Armin, mempertanyakan maksud saudari mereka itu.

Armin menggeleng. Bukan tidak tahu, tetapi lebih kepada sebuah isyarat bahwa itu adalah hal yang sensitif baginya dan Mikasa. Dan Eren sangat mengerti topik apa yang dimaksud.

"Tenanglah Mikasa, lupakan saja." suara Armin terdengar pelan.

"KAU JUGA DIHINANYA, ARMIN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU DIAM SAJA?"

Mikasa menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa siswa di kelas terkejut, mengingat saat itu masih pagi dan baru sedikit siswa yang datang.

Jean Kirschtein, teman sebangku Eren yang baru saja tiba di sekolah, mendengar suara ribut di lorong dan segera berlari menuju kelas.

"ADA APA?!"

Serunya tak kalah lantang dengan Mikasa, membuat semua siswa dikelas menoleh kepada pemuda berwajah absurd bak kuda liar tersebut. Yang dipandang justru tertegun melihat 'trio Yeager' itu sudah membuat gaduh kelas di pagi hari. Terutama Mikasa yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan tatapan tajam menembus iris biru Armin.

XXXX

"Jadi... Ada masalah apa, Eren?"

Jean mengambil tasnya, berjalan keluar kelas dengan Eren disampingnya. Eren hanya diam saja. Sudah waktunya pulang namun Armin dan Mikasa belum kembali.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit lamanya mereka meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang OSIS. Mereka dipanggil oleh sang ketua, Erwin Smith. Dasar panggilan itu Eren tak tau. Kini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kedua saudaranya itu. Erwin senpai mungkin sosok yang penuh wibawa dan disegani oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah. Namun wakilnya? Ya, Rivaille senpai. Eren menghormatinya, namun juga takut padanya. Rivaille adalah tipe orang yang tidak segan-segan melakukan hal diluar nalar bila merasa perlu. Eren dan Armin selalu berusaha agar tidak berurusan dengannya. Bagaimana dengan Mikasa? Ia sungguh membencinya!

"Jean, lebih baik kau pulanglah duluan. Aku masih akan menunggu Armin dan Mikasa." Eren membuka mulut, membuat Jean heran dengan pernyataannya.

Jean melirik Eren. Temannya yang selalu tersenyum dan senang bertingkah konyol itu kini tampak suram. Manik zamrud itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Eren." Jean melambaikan tangannya pada Eren dan menghilang di balik gerbang.

XXXX

Disinilah Eren. Berkutat dengan lorong-lorong panjang di sekolahnya. Pusing bukan main mendapati lorong itu bagaikan labirin untuknya. Mencari Armin dan Mikasa di sekolah sebesar ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Di sisi lain, muncul berbagai hal negatif yang mulai menggerogoti isi kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin pusing.

_'Bagaimana jika pemanggilan itu hanya jebakan?'_

_'Bagaimana jika yang sebenarnya memanggil Armin dan Mikasa itu Rivaille senpai, bukan Erwin senpai?'_

_'Bagaimama jika ini ulah Rivaille senpai yang dendam pada Mikasa?'_

_'Bagaimana jika Armin dan Mikasa diculik saat akan kembali ke kelas?'_

_'Bagaimana jika Armin dan Mikasa tersesat saat akan kembali ke kelas?'_

Dari yang masuk akal hingga yang absurd semua berkecimpuk di dalam otak Eren. Dan kini Eren tak bisa berfikir jernih.

_'Persetan dengan semuanya! Aku harus segera menemukan mereka berdua!'_

Eren mulai berlari, menyusuri lorong panjang yang kini mulai gelap. Matahari sebentar lagi akan kembali pada peraduannya.

_'Aku harus segera menemukan mereka!'_

**_Bruuaaakkk..._**

Eren terjengkang. Ia menabrak sesuatu. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya seseorang. Eren memijit keningnya yang sakit ketika sebuah uluran tangan mengajaknya bangkit. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ditatapnya orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu dengan seksama.

"ERWIN SENPAI?!" mata Eren terbelalak.

"Ah, Yeager. Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Mengapa kau berlari?" orang yang ditabrak Eren tadi, yang ternyata adalah Erwin senpai, menarik tangan Eren dan mengangkatnya untuk berdiri sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

_'Tunggu. Erwin senpai ada disini. Jangan katakan dugaanku benar! Armin dan Mikasa...'_

"Maaf, apa anda melihat Rivaille senpai tadi? Aku sedang mencarinya." Eren segera bertanya begitu pikiran negatif tentang Armin dan Mikasa masuk kedalam otaknya lagi.

"Rivaille-san? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak jam 4 tadi. Ada apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

_'Apa? Membantu? Kau tak mungkin dapat membantu menemukan si pendek itu kalau kau saja belum melihatnya kan?'_

Eren mulai panik. Pikirannya kacau. Sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya ada dua. Pertama, Armin dan Mikasa yang dalam bahaya. Kedua, Rivaille senpai-lah pelakunya.

Rivaille memang dikenal sebagai sosok dingin yang jarang berekspresi. Ia tidak segan-segan melakukan sesuatu, sekalipun itu adalah perbuatan yang salah. Hal sekecil apapun, jika itu salah, tentu akan selalu ia 'urus' dengan caranya sendiri. Memperbaiki apa yang menurutnya salah dengan sistemnya sendiri. Ya, dia sangat sensitif terhadap sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, senpai. Maaf sudah menabrakmu. Aku pergi dulu." Eren membungkukan badannya dan segera berlari menyusuri lorong gelap itu lagi. Sendiri.

_'Aku harus segera menemukan mereka!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Masih dengan disclaimer yang sama : 'Shingeki no Kyojin' by Hajime Isayama

* * *

"AAAGGHHHH...!"

_'Suara itu, Armin! Armin ada di dekat sini! Tapi dimana dia?'_

"ARMIN! KAU DIMANA?"

Eren berteriak, mengedarkan pandanganya. Kini ia berada di tengah lapangan. Sudah 15 menit ia menjelajah seluruh sekolah yang kini mulai gelap. Dan sekarang ia mendengar suara Armin! Ya, teriakannya! Itu teriakan Armin!

"ARMIN! JAWAB AKU! KAU DIMANA?"

Eren kembali bersuara. Kali ini suaranya lebih lantang, menuntut jawaban dari saudarnya itu.

Hening.

"ARMIN! KAU DIMANA? ARMIINNN..!"

Hening.

Eren tak bisa memperkirakan dari mana suara itu berasal. Ia dikelilingi bangunan besar dengan berbagai ruangan mengisinya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak dapat menduga dari mana suara Armin.

_'Armin, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kumohon Armin, jawablah'_

XXXX

"Er... eenn... Eren..."

_'Itu Armin! Itu suara Armin!'_

Setelah 5 menit hening kini Armin kembali bersuara dan Eren tau persis dari mana asal suara itu. Lab biologi! Tepat dibelakangnya!

Bergegas Eren menuju Lab biologi. Ia mematung didepan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Eren ingin segera membukanya, namun ketakutannya kini lebih besar dari rasa penasarannya.

"Armin? Kau didalam bukan?"

Eren mulai bersuara, memastikan yang dicari berada di dalam.

Hening.

_'Apa mungkin aku tadi salah dengar?'_

Hening.

"Er... eenn... To... loong..."

Itu benar! Suara Armin! Suara menyedihkan milik seorang Alert!

Tanpa basa-basi Eren langsung menggeser pintu itu kemudian masuk. Dicarinya saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruangan itu dan didapatnya. Namun sayang, lampu tak mau menyala. Akhirnya Eren membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya lampu yang menerangi lorong masuk.

"Armin? Kau dimana?" Eren mulai mencari.

"Er... eenn..."

"ARMIN!"

Eren berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan ternyata benar! Armin ada disana!

"ARMIN! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Eren terpana. Dihadapannya, Armin, penuh dengan luka. Terlihat banyak sekali bekas pukulan benda tumpul di tubuhnya. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari keningnya, membuat beberapa surai pirang itu kini menjadi merah menyala.

Eren duduk bersimpuh, mengangkat Armin dan memangkunya. Melihat Armin seperti itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Zamrudnya menatap dalam Sapphire itu.

"Er... eenn..."

Armin juga menatapnya. Sungguh. Mata indah itu kini benar-benar menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan hingga Eren nyaris tak berani memandangnya.

Armin menggerakan tangannya, menunjuk sesuatu yang tertutup bayangan hitam lemari besar disampingnya. Eren memutar kepalanya mengikuti ke arah mana tangan Armin itu. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Di... sa... na..."

Armin berucap pelan. Membuat Eren semakin penasaran. Perlahan diturunkannya Armin dari pangkuannya dan bergegas menuju 'sesuatu' yang ditunjuk Armin tadi.

Mata Eren terbelalak. Sesosok tubuh kaku tak bernyawa tergeletak disana. Cairan merah mengitarinya. Tubuh itu...

"MIKASAAAA!"

XXXX

Entah sudah berapa lama Eren terdiam. Sepatah katapun tak keluar dari bibirnya. Saat ia masih terpaku menatap tubuh kaku Mikasa, Rivaille muncul dari balik pintu. Menyeringai dengan aneh ke arah Eren, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Armin, yang kini benar-benar tidak berdaya. Ditariknya kerah baju Armin yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah sempurna lalu diangkatnya, membuat Armin menggantung di udara.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang kulakukan padanya?" wajahnya kembali datar.

Hening.

Antara takut dan marah, Eren memandang senpainya. Dilihatnya pula Armin yang mengerang karena tercekik kerah bajunya sendiri, tak menapak di lantai. Rivaille memang pendek, namun jangan salah dengan kekuatannya. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sewaktu kecil, sang senpai telah membunuh beberapa orang dewasa. Ia tidak ditahan karena dianggap sebagai perlindungan diri dan kini ia tinggal sendirian. Eren ingin sekali menolong Armin, namun kedua kakinya menolak bekerjasama dengannya.

"Senpai, tolong lepaskan Armin..." Eren gemetar.

"Kau memintaku melepaskannya?"

"Ya. Tolong senpai, lepaskan Armin..." Eren masih bergetar. Dilihatnya Armin yang makin lama makin mengerang hebat.

"Baiklah."

Rivaille mengendurkan genggamannya pada kerah Armin, menurunkannya sehingga ia dapat menapak. Namun sejurus kemudian, Rivaille melepaskannya begitu saja sehingga Armin justru jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"SENPAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ARMIN?" Eren menggeram.

"Kau memintaku untuk melepaskannya. Dan aku melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Apa aku salah?" Rivaille menjawab masih dengan ekspresi khasnya, datar.

Eren masih berdiri membelakangi Mikasa yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kini ia memprioritaskan keselamatan saudara pirangnya itu. Armin masih hidup, namun entah sampai berapa lama. Melihat darah sebanyak itu, waktu Armin tak akan lama lagi.

"Senpai, tolong biarkan aku membawa Armin ke rumah sakit." Eren memohon.

"Kau ingin membawa bocah ini kerumah sakit? Apa kau yakin? Kurasa dia pasti akan meninggal dalam perjalanan. Kau tau itu kan?"

Eren terdiam. Memang benar apa kata senpainya itu, Armin tak mungkin kuat lagi. Namun itu bukan berarti dia hanya diam saja melihat saudaranya sekarat seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ini."

Rivaille mengangkat Armin lalu melemparkannya kearah Eren. Eren tercengang, tubuh Armin menabraknya hingga ia jatuh dan nyaris menimpa Mikasa. Sekali lagi Armin mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya diatas seragam putih Eren, membuat kemejanya kini sama merahnya dengan milik Armin dan Mikasa.

Eren menatap marah pada Rivaille yang justru memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Aura membunuh menguar dari dalam tubuh Eren, menebarkan ancaman pada senpainya. Namun Rivaille tak goyah, ia justru kembali menunjukan seringai anehnya.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu apa yang kulakukan pada mereka nanti. Aku harap kau bersiap, bocah."

Rivaille berucap sambil berlalu. Ditinggalnya 'trio Yeager' itu sendirian di kegelapan malam, dengan cairan merah mengelilingi mereka. Dengan ini Eren secara resmi mendeklarasikan dendamnya pada Rivaille, sosok yang benar-benar ingin ia hancurkan.

_'Akan kubalas perbuatanmu ini! Akan kubuat pertemuan kita selanjutnya sebagai hari terakhir kau bernafas!'_

XXXX

Hujan mengguyur deras. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tetap teguh berdiri disana. Didepan dua pusara kelabu. Menatapnya dengan kosong. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Diam dalam dinginnya udara. Hanya itu.

Tak peduli air yang membasahi pakaiannya, membuat surainya jatuh. Iris indahnya kini tak secerah dulu lagi. Masih terdiam. Kedua saudaranya sudah pergi. Armin dan Mikasa telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Telah terlebih dahulu melihat dunia baru.

"Ternyata benar kau disini. Ayo pulang Eren, orangtuamu mencemaskanmu."

Suara itu, Jean. Eren dan teman 'kudanya' ini memang cukup dekat. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, namun justru itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi akrab. Bila Armin dan Mikasa tidak ada, Jean selalu hadir untuk menemani Eren.

"Kau basah, Eren. Lebih baik pakai ini sebelum kau sakit. Orangtuamu memintaku untuk mencarimu. Dan menurutku, inilah tempat yang paling tepat. Sepertinya dugaanku tidak salah ya?"

Jean memberikan sebuah payung pada Eren sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Terimakasih Jean."

Eren membalas senyum Jean. Diambilnya payung itu dari genggaman Jean lalu dibukanya. Ia kembali menatap dua pusara itu dalam-dalam. Jean hanya bisa diam. Ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Eren teringat kejadian hari itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal itu. Ia pusing, terjatuh di depan salah satu pusara kelabu itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang yang ia hormati justru menjadi penyebab keberadaannya di depan dua pusara ini sekarang.

"Eren, kau tak apa?" Jean panik. Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita pulang, Eren."

XXXX

Sudah sebulan sejak insiden itu. Dan sudah selama itu pula Eren belum bertemu dengan musuhnya. Suasana KBM di Shina High School telah kembali normal. Benar-benar normal hingga rasanya kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang entah mengapa menjadi nyata.

Eren masih tak percaya mengapa Rivaille senpai tak ditahan. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, tak ada bukti yang mendukung untuk menjerat Rivaille sebagai tersangka. Selain itu, Rivaille berdalih bahwa itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Walaupun alasan itu cukup aneh, namun itu juga adalah satu-satunya alasan yang paling logis untuk kematian dua remaja di sekolah. Apalagi pihak sekolah tidak bertanggungjawab karena insiden itu sudah diluar waktu pembelajaran.

_'Cih. Si muka datar itu memang benar-benar licik! Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam permainan kotormu sendiri, brengsek!'_

_XXXX_

"Sampai jumpa, Eren!" Jean melambaikan tangan pada Eren yang dibalas dengan senyum.

Mereka berpisah di sebuah pertigaan. Eren berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Hari telah gelap dan Eren masih belum tiba dirumahnya. Jarak dari pertigaan itu kerumahnya masih cukup jauh. Ia teringat telah dengan sukarela menolong Miss Petra merapikan lab kimia bersama Jean sehingga mereka harus pulang di jam seperti ini. Melihat guru kecil itu merapikan lab kimia sendirian membuat hati Eren tergerak untuk membantu. Yah, walau hal kecil tapi setidaknya itu menolong orang lain. Dan Eren sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Eren berjalan di trotoar. Penerangan disana memang minim, tak heran keadaan jalan ini cukup sepi dimalam hari. Mimiknya menunjukan mode waspada, takut-takut ada pencuri atau penjahat lain yang datang menerjangnya.

Benar saja. Belum 5 detik ia memasang mode waspada, ia sudah dibekap dengan saputangan dari belakang oleh seseorang! Eren meronta. Namun entah mengapa perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur dan konsentrasinya memudar. Eren pingsan.


	3. Chapter 3

Masih dengan karyanya bang Hajime Isayama, 'Shingeki no Kyojin'

* * *

"Ughh.. Aahh.."

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, bocah."

Eren, dengan kondisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang telah terberai itu. Dengan susah payah ia mengupayakan kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya. Ditatapnya sekeliling dan didapatinya sepasang manik obsidian menatap tajam padanya.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? INI DIMANA? CEPAT LEPASKAN, BRENGSEK!"

Eren mengumpat pada sosok raven didepannya. Ya, Rivaille. Ia memandang Eren yang sedang menggeliat dengan ganas, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu apa yang kulakukan pada dua saudaramu itu."

Eren tersentak, berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia teringat perkataan Rivaille padanya waktu itu.

_'Sial! Aku tak bisa bergerak! Aku sungguh ingin membunuhnya! Tapi kalau seperti ini, justru aku yang akan menjadi korban. Payah kau, Eren!'_

Eren sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tak mau mati. Rivaille memang terlihat tenang dan tidak mengancam nyawanya untuk saat ini. Tapi kau tau, apapun suasana hatinya pasti ekspresinya akan selalu sama. Dan Eren tidak dapat membaca suasana hati orang.

"Oi bocah, apa kau tau hal yang paling aku sukai?"

Rivaille mendekati Eren. Berhenti tepat didepannya kemudian berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Eren tak bergeming. Kali ini ia benar-benar takut. Emeraldnya mulai bergetar, benar-benar berseberangan dengan tekadnya yang katanya ingin membunuh senpainya itu. Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Eren.

"Yang paling aku sukai adalah saat melihat mangsaku tak melawan."

Eren menelan ludah, tak berani menatap Rivaille. Ia bergetar.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa aku gemetar? Dia kan cuma si pendek! Kenapa aku begitu takut padanya? Sial!'_

Eren dibuat takut. Seolah-olah hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Eren akan langsung menemui ajalnya. Sungguh tajam obsidian itu! Perkataannya tadi membuat Eren ciut.

"Kau mau apa, hah? Membunuhku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Armin dan Mikasa?"

Eren berusaha terlihat berani, walau jelas maniknya bergetar hebat. Dan Rivaille menyadari sikap 'sok'nya itu.

"Kau harus tau, bocah. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membunuh dua saudaramu itu. Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Jadi pelajaran yang kau maksud itu adalah membunuh? Begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hal lain yang aku sukai adalah melihat seseorang menderita."

Rivaille, masih dengan ekspresi khasnya, perlahan mundur menjauhi Eren.

"Jadi kau menyiksa Armin dan Mikasa hanya untuk kesenangan?"

"Alasan lain, karena saudarimu itu tidak menghormatiku. Selebihnya benar. Mereka anak-anak yang lemah. Baru saja aku 'bermain' dan mereka sudah tak berdaya. Membosankan."

Eren mulai berfikir bahwa senpainya ini sudah gila.

"Ini hanya pendapatku. Tapi kalau untuk mengajari seseorang tentang kedisiplinan, kekerasan adalah tindakan yang paling efektif."

"Lalu kau menyiksa mereka atas dasar kedisiplinan?"

"Ya."

"KEPARAT KAU, RIVAILEEEE!"

XXXX

"Uhh.. Sepertinya aku berlebihan."

Si brunette kini terkapar di lantai sebuah bangunan reyot. Badannya lemas dan begitu banyak lebam. Kemeja putihnya telah berubah warna. Darah mengalir keluar dari sela bibirnya, mempertegas warna merah disana.

Tak jauh, pemuda ebony memegang tongkat bisbol berlumur cairan merah pekat menatap kearah si brunette yang tak bergerak. Bajunya memerah akibat cairan itu.

"Membosankan. Lebih baik kulakukan dirumahnya saja. Semoga ada kejutan disana."

XXXX

"EREEEENNN!"

Seorang wanita menjerit histeris. Ia menangis meraung-raung, membuat keributan tersendiri didalam rumahnya. Seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Maafkan saya, tuan dan nyonya Yeager." seorang berkata.

Rivaille, orang itu, kini berhadapan dengan keluarga terpandang dan paling dihormati di seluruh distrik Maria, Yeager. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di kamar sang Yeager muda.

"Apa yang terjadi, nak? Mengapa Eren bisa sampai seperti ini?" tuan Yeager angkat bicara.

"Saat Eren pulang, ia dihalang oleh sekumpulan pemuda mabuk dan ia dipukul. Saya kebetulan melewati jalan itu dan melihat Eren, saya membantunya. Itulah mengapa Eren bisa mendapat luka seperti ini." jelas Rivaille tanpa ekspresi.

Eren sudah sadar, namun ia masih tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu lemas. Ia mendengar bagaimana Rivaille berakting seolah peduli padanya. Orangtua Eren membiarkan putranya beristirahat dan mengantar Rivaille kedepan.

_'Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. dia bajingan sialan yang membunuh Armin dan Mikasa! Jangan terpengaruh dengannya! Dia berusaha membunuhku tadi!'_

_XXXX_

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan orangtuanya belum kembali. Eren merasa aneh. Dikumpulkannya seluruh tenaga lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia sudah bisa bergerak, walau masih belum leluasa. Lukanya belum sembuh.

Eren sampai di lantai satu. Ia mendongak mencari orangtuanya. Suasana sepi. Dapur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, semua sepi. Lampu yang menyala juga tidak cukup terang untuk menyinari seluruh ruangan. Benar-benar sunyi.

_'Kemana perginya mereka? Mengapa sepi sekali?'_

"Kau mencari mereka, bocah?"

Rivaille muncul dari belakangnya, menyeret dua tubuh yang digenggam di tangan kanan dan kirinya secara terbalik. Ia memegang bagian kaki, sehingga kepala kedua tubuh tersebut terseret di lantai, meninggalkan jejak merah dibawah temaramnya lampu. Eren terkejut bukan main.

"OTOUSAAANNN! OKAASAAAANNN!"

Eren histeris. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Eren menerjang sosok didepannya, tak peduli keadaan tubuhnya yang belum sembuh sempurna. Namun Rivaille mengelak dengan sangat baik. Ia justru melemparkan dua tubuh itu ke arah Eren yang mendarat dengan mulus di badannya, membuatnya terjengkang beberapa meter kebelakang. Eren mengaduh kesakitan.

Eren berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh yang menindihnya, lebih tepatnya yang menyentuh wajahnya. Saat ia membuka mata... Ia melihat ibunya! Wajah mereka saling bertemu!

Ibunya menyiratkan ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan. Bekas air mata terlihat disana. Pelipisnya berlumuran darah. Sebuah sayatan panjang terukir di keningnya. Salah satu matanya terbuka dengan tidak sempurna.

Eren ketakutan. Didorong tubuh ibunya itu menjauh. Dilihatnya juga ayahnya terbaring disampingnya, tak kalah menyedihkan dengan ibunya. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Mulutnya berlumuran darah. Lehernya yang nyaris putus serta sayatan pada kedua nadinya sukses membuat Eren menangis.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san..."

Eren terisak melihat orangtuanya. Terlalu takut, sedih, dan marah sehingga ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tak lama, ia merasa ada yang menarik rambutnya. Ya, Rivaille menjambak surainya dengan sangat kasar.

"Sekarang giliranmu, bocah."

XXXX

Rivaille berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Yeager. Disana, seorang pemuda bermanik hijau tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Tangannya terikat, kepalanya tertunduk dan badannya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur menunjukan ia baru saja mendapat perlakuan yang tidak layak. Sinar bulan menerangi noda merah yang menghiasi sekitarnya.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, bocah."

Rivaille mengambil sebuah pisau yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya. Ia mendongakan kepala si pemuda lalu menempelkan ujung pisau yang tajam pada keningnya lalu menariknya sehingga terbentuk sayatan panjang.

"AAGHHHH! HENTIKAAAANNNNN!"

Eren menjerit,meronta, menangis. Darah mengalir deras keluar melewati kedua matanya dan turun hingga dagunya yang berakhir di lantai. Rivaille menyeringai.

"Katakan. Apa itu sakit?"

"AAAAGHHHHH! MAAFKAN AKU, SENPAAIII! CUKUUUPPPP!"

Rivaille kini beralih pada lengan atas kiri si pemuda. Ia kembali meniru 'cetakan' sebelumnya yang telah ia buat pada kening si brunette. Namun kini ia hanya sekadar 'menggoresnya', tak mau mangsanya mengerang terlalu keras. Ia ingin menyimpan erangan itu untuk klimaksnya nanti.

"Aku tak mendengarmu. Ulangi."

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Eren meronta dengan liar, membuat sayatan itu menjadi lebih panjang dan dalam dari yang seharusnya. Aktivitas Rivaille terhenti. Dipandanginya sosok yang lemas itu dengan tajam.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa. Jeritanmu tadi sungguh menawan. Suara itu.. Akan kubuat kau mengerang lebih indah lagi."

Rivaille kembali menyeringai. Sungguh malang Yeager itu, rumahnya besar dan jauh dari keramaian membuat jeritannya sama sekali tak berguna.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian, baju ini sudah terlalu kotor karena kau dan orangtuamu. Saat aku kembali, kita lanjutkan pesta kita." Rivaille meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

Tanpa diketahui Rivaille, Eren tersenyum dingin...


	4. Chapter 4

Masih bersama Hajime Isayama disini. Dengan karyanya, 'Shingeki No Kyojin'

* * *

Rivaille keluar dari kamar Yeager muda, menuruni tangga hendak menuju halaman belakang. Ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga, ia mendapati seseorang tengah duduk membelakanginya, menatap televisi yang menampilkan gambar abstrak garis hitam-putih dengan suara tinggi yang cukup mengganggu. Rivaille melihat pakaiannya dan mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Oi, kenapa kau disini?" Rivaille bersuara.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi bocah, aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Rivaille tak sabaran. Ia menghampiri sosok itu. Ia menggenggam sebuah pisau di tangannya.

_'Mungkin pesta kita akan segera berakhir, bocah'_

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren, sosok itu, dan hendak menyerang lehernya. Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, Rivaille memandang punggung Eren. Dilihatnya anak itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dan Rivaille-pun menyerang leher Eren

XXXX

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Rivaille menjerit. Ia tumbang dilantai. Pisau yang ia pegang telah terjatuh jauh darinya. Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Ya, Eren. Saat Rivaille hendak menyerangnya, Eren segera memutar tubuhnya dan balik menerjang Rivaille. Ia menendang tangan Rivaille yang memegang pisau lalu menancapkan berkali-kali gunting yang telah ia pegang sebelumnya pada pundak kiri Rivaille, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH?!"

Rivaille berteriak. Tak disangka korbannya justru menyerangnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, orangtuaku, Armin, dan Mikasa."

Eren menjawab. Tatapannya tajam menusuk Rivaille yang berusaha menutupi pendarahan pada pundaknya.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi kau tau kan? Kesenangan tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja?"

Eren tersenyum lebar. Pemikiran rasionalnya kini telah hilang. Siksaan Rivaille memberikan pengaruh besar terhadap psikologis Eren, membuatnya tampak brutal. Bahkan lebih brutal dibanding Rivaille sendiri.

Eren mencabut gunting yang tertanam kuat pada pundak Rivaille, membuatnya menjerit hebat. Mendengar teriakan itu, Eren semakin bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk menyiksa senpainya lagi dan lagi.

Eren menarik kaki Rivaille, menyeretnya menuju gudang lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja ditengah ruangan. Dengan cahaya yang remang-remang, tampak bekas darah Rivaille selama ia diseret. Eren mengambil beberapa perkakas lalu diletakan pada sebuah meja kayu panjang di sisi kanannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bocah?" Rivaille bertanya sambil menahan sakit pada pundaknya.

"Apa kau akan menyiksaku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Neraka, dengan perlahan..."

XXXX

Eren kembali pada aktivitasnya. Ia menarik tangan kanan Rivaille lalu memutarnya kebelakang punggungnya sendiri dan memelintirnya.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Rivaille menjerit. Darah yang masih bercucuran dari kening Eren melumuri tangannya yang kini telah patah. Melapisi kulit itu dengan warna merah sempurna.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Bocah sialan! Uughhh.."

Rivaille mengumpat dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Oh, apakah itu sakit? Tapi menurutku, apa yang dirasakan saudara dan orangtuaku itu jauh lebih sakit."

Eren melempar senyum mautnya, sukses membuat Rivaille bergidik ngeri.

_'Uughh.. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan mati..'_

_XXXX_

**POV. EREN**

_Apa ini? Sensasi apa ini? Mengapa ini sungguh nikmat? Aahh.. Apa ini yang dirasakan Rivaille senpai sewaktu menyiksa kami? Benar-benar nikmat! Kenapa rasa ini tak mau hilang? Kenapa rasa ini terus meminta lebih? Sial! Aku tak bisa menahannya!_

_"Senpai, bisakah kau mengerang untukku lagi?"_

_Ia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang tidak terbuka dengan sempurna. Bagiku, itu tatapan terindah yang pernah kulihat! Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Tatapan yang sangat menawan!_

_Dia masih tidak menjawab. Tidak mau mengerang seperti yang kuminta. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kutendang wajahnya dengan kasar lalu kumasukan kakiku pada mulutnya. Tak sedikitpun terlintas kata jijik dalam benakku. Yang aku inginkan hanya jeritnya yang indah!_

_"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, senpai. Tapi yang paling kukasihani adalah mulutmu. Kusarankan agar kau melakukan apa yang kupinta selagi kau masih bisa berbicara."_

_Aku melepaskan kakiku dari mulutnya. Namun masih seperti tadi, dia tak mau melakukannya. Aku dibuat tidak sabar._

_"Apa kau mau aku membantumu berfikir? Tulangmu masih banyak yang utuh."_

_"Kau... gila!" dia menjawabku._

_"...mungkin..."_

_Dan seperti perkataanku tadi, aku membantunya. Aku mengambil palu disisi kananku dan kuhempas pada lututnya. Membuatnya mengerang dengan sangat hebat! Sungguh, erangannya kali ini benar-benar luar biasa! Membuatku semakin gila! Kulakukan hal yang sama pada lututnya yang lain dan dia menjerit lagi! Oh Kamii-sama, perasaan apa ini?!_

_Hatiku buta. Sekarang, disini, bukanlah diriku yang dulu. Semua ini melenyapkan tujuan asalku. Semua yang kulakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk membalaskan dendam saudara dan orangtuaku. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku..._

_MENYUKAINYA!_

_XXXX_

_Merah... Indah sekali... Mengalir keluar mengitari tubuh mungil itu. Sensasi ini sungguh luar biasa! Membuatku menginginkan lebih! Aah.. Perdengarkan padaku jerit indahmu lagi! Tunjukan padaku rasa sakit itu! Tunjukan padaku lebih! Lebih! LEBIH!_

_"Senpai, untuk yang terakhir, perdengarkan jeritmu itu sekali lagi."_

_Hening._

_"Ooh.. Kau tak mau, senpai?"_

_Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan itu. Aku mengambil pisau lalu menyayat tubuhnya sedikit. Menggores perutnya melintang. Memang hanya sayatan, namun ia mengerang dengan ganasnya!_

_Pikiranku kacau. Kutusukan pisau itu lebih dalam lagi. Membuat sayatan itu sedikit menganga, cukup menunjukan bagian dalam dari isinya. Darah mengalir keluar dengan derasnya, membasahi kemejanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berubah warna._

_Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Ekspresinya sungguh fantastis! Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Cukup membuatku puas!_

_XXXX_

_Kulihat Rivaille senpai dengan segala karya yang kuhasilkan. Lebam dimana-mana, perut yang menganga, lutut dan lengan yang patah, kening dan mulut yang berdarah, kuku-kuku yang terlepas dari tempatnya, matanya yang tak terbuka sempurna, dan pundak yang penuh dengan tusukan gunting. Aaahhh.. Karyaku nyaris sempurna! Tinggal sentuhan akhir._

_Kuambil pisau yang sudah dipenuhi darah itu. Kumasukkan benda tajam itu pada mulutnya lalu kusobek melintang, ke kanan dan kiri. Ya, kutarik pisau itu hingga menciptakan luka panjang dari telinga kiri hingga telinga kanan. Menunjukan seluruh isi mulutnya. Tentu saja, senyumannya akan lebih lebar._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, Rivaille senpai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kehilangan begitu banyak darah..._

_XXXX_

_Sekarang pukul 4 pagi dan aku telah menyelesaikan hasil karyaku. Sungguh, bahkan aku tak menyangka memiliki jiwa seni setinggi ini. Kuseret dan kupajang karyaku itu disamping tangga. Kududukan di sebuah kursi kayu penuh noda merah dengan berbagai bunga disekelilingnya. Ya, hiasan baru rumahku itu memang manis. Membuat suasana terasa lebih hidup bagiku._

_Kusenderkan tubuhku pada sofa empuk di depan televisi dan memejamkan mata. Tidak lama. Aku harus bergegas merapikan rumah dan diriku sendiri yang sudah sangat kotor._

_Pukul 6 pagi aku berangkat ke sekolah. Dan pukul 4 sore aku kembali kerumah. Semuanya berjalan normal. Namun Rivaille senpai sama sekali tak terlihat. Kau tau kan ada dimana dia?_

_XXXX_

**_Tok tok tok.. Tok tok tok..._**

_"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"_

_Aku berjalan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya. Tampak disana sesosok 'manusia kuda' berdiri dengan senyum anehnya. Kau tau kan siapa dia?_

_"Jean! Ada apa kau datang kemari? Masuklah.." aku mempersilahkan Jean masuk lalu menutup pintu._

_"Hoohh.. Sepertinya rumahmu sepi. Kemana orangtuamu?"_

_"Mereka sedang keluar kota. Jadi.. ada apa, Jean?"_

_"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengantarkan ini. Bukumu terselip di buku milikku dan terbawa pulang. Ini.." Jean menyodorkan buku tulis bersampul cokelat milikku._

_"Ah, terimakasih Jean! Maaf merepotkanmu. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu minum."_

_Aku pergi ke dapur, membuat sirup jeruk kesukaan Jean. Aku melihat Jean memandang ke sekeliling rumah, namun tatapannya berhenti tepat di samping tangga._

_Oh tidak! Aku lupa pajangan itu ada disana! Aku melihat Jean terbelalak hebat. Aku tau apa yang dia lihat. Kuselipkan sebuah pisau dibalik celanaku dan kututup dengan kaos yang kupakai. Kuharap pisau itu tidak kugunakan untuk menyakiti Jean._

_"Jadi Jean, kau melihat apa?"_

_Aku berjalan mendekati Jean dengan nampan berisi sirup jeruk diatasnya. Jean yang melihatku melompat dari sofa dan berlari kearah pintu. Ia berusaha membukanya namun sayang, pintu itu telah aku kunci. Aku meletakan nampan diatas meja dan berjalan menuju Jean._

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RIVAILLE SENPAI?!"_

_Dia berteriak. Aku mendekatkan diriku dengannya, merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku mengambil pisau yang kusembunyikan tadi dan menempelkannya pada leher Jean._

_"Asal kau tak memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang luar, kau kubiarkan hidup."_

_Itu adalah salah satu kalimat tersulit yang pernah kuucapkan. Jean adalah sahabatku dan aku tak mau menyakitinya. Jean gemetar. Ketakutan sangat terlihat di wajahnya._

_"Baiklah, Eren. Kau sahabatku dan aku mempercayaimu."_

_Aku terkejut. Jean mau menyembunyikan kejahatanku! Aku menjauhkan pisauku dari lehernya._

_"Aku mempercayaimu dan kau mempercayaiku. Kita saling mempercayai."_

_XXXX_

**POV. NORMAL**

"Uughhh.. Hentikan.. Kumohon hentikan.. AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jerit sekarat seorang pemuda berakhir dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Dibawah sinar bulan, di distrik Maria, seorang pria tengah membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan merah pekat yang membasahi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jean, tolong bantu aku."

"Baiklah, Eren."

**TAMAT**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah baca fanfic gaje ini. Mohon maaf kalau efek gore-nya kurang greget. Terus terang aja, saya nggak ngerti sama apa yang saya tulis! :v

Saya author baru disini, mohon RRnya :) tapi plis jangan ngebom flame, saya jenis author yang gampang down *ironis*

Arigatou minna-saaaann :D


End file.
